minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft PE Lite
I remember the first time I played Minecraft. My dad bought it after I watched this series of Markiplier playing it with 2 guys named Yamimash and Aaronintheknee (or I think that was his name). When I created a second world it was in creative mode, and I went to this big mountain. I got bedrock and built a line of blocks with a ladder on them, which led to a room with a bedrock floor and ceiling with glass walls. I called it "The Bedrock Tower Of Old". Edgy name, I know. I felt really proud of it and it stayed in my mind for a good while. It had a small library, a chest with music discs, a chest with weapons, and multiple beds. Probably a few months later or something like that, my dad downloaded Minecraft PE Lite on his phone, which got me excited. I really thought it was much more amazing that I had a portable Minecraft than I do now, since I was just a little kid. The lite version of Minecraft PE was, of course, much more limited. It didn't have many blocks, it didn't have a weather system, a day/night system, mobs, water or lava, or multiple worlds. If you made a new world, the previous one was gone. The game was also only in creative mode, so you couldn't take damage, but you could fly. I had fun playing it, but at the same time, the game was slightly... unsettling. It felt empty. It felt empty in a "It's quite... too quite..." way. Like something was there in the nothingness. I felt like when I looked out the window of the little house I built, I would see one of the scary characters I've read about. You know, characters from stories I thought were scary at the time, like Herobrine and Sonic.exe, that I see as mediocre now. That was when I was maybe... 9? 10? Around 5 years ago. I decided go on a little nostalgia trip recently, and looked for Minecraft Lite on the app store. Unfortunately, though, it was no longer there. So I looked it up online and, interestingly, I found an IOS emulator with the only app being Minecraft Lite. The uploader claimed that he uploaded it for the sake of archive. I decided to download it, and luckily for me, it had no viruses. I got it running, and nostalgia hit me like a bullet train. Perfectly working, and exactly like how I remember. Well, not exactly. It seemed like there was much more fog. You could see 20 blocks ahead of you at most. Not a lot of notable stuff happened. I wandered around, built a house, dug all the way down, built all the way up, random stuff. I was standing in the house I built when something notable did happen. I was putting stuff in my house, and turned around towards the front windows to put stuff there, when I saw what I feared as a little kid. There was someone looking at me through the window. It looked like a player, wearing a black trenchcoat. He had light brown hair that seemed to be receding, pale skin, and blue eyes. He also had a wide grin with slightly yellow teeth. He just stood there. Staring at me. After a while, he moved and opened the door. I tried to get out of there, but as soon as he touched me, the screen froze and faded to black. It faded back after a few seconds. I was in front of my house and facing away from it. I turned around, and it was gone, but the foundation it was on was replaced with dirt, as if someone destroyed it. I also noticed that behind where my house used to be was a 2x1 tunnel dug into a mountain. The tunnel had torches placed on the walls every now and then to keep the place from becoming dark. The place looked strangley familiar, as if I'd dug it before. It was quite long, sometimes having long drops, and sometimes requiring you to fly up. Eventually I reached the point where the world ended. The only way to go now was left, where the exit was. Leaving the tunnel, I saw something that sent a chill down my spine. It was the bedrock tower of old, on a tall mountain, just like it was in the PC version. The chill wasn't out of nostalgia. It was fear. I couldn't think of any reason why it would be here. It was impossible for Minecraft to generate a structure like this, much less PE Lite. It even had a ladder, which was strange, as ladders weren't in PE Lite. I began to climb up, and a quarter of the way there, I gained a slight speed boost. Even when I didn't climb, my character slowly ascended upwards. The extra speed was only worth 2 blocks though. I looked down, and I saw him again. That player with the trenchcoat. He looked much more menacing than before; His mouth was much more detailed. It was a completely different style from the rest of him. You couldn't even see the pixels. Then there were his eyes. They were in the same style as his mouth. His blue eyes pierced my soul. I got up as quickly as possible to escape him, but to my surprise, he didn't pursue me. He just stood there... like he was waiting for something. Upon reaching the top, I knew why I gained a slight increase in speed. It wasn't an increase in speed, but instead, height. My character was 4 blocks tall now. It was off putting, to say the least. The room looked just how I remembered it, save for one thing. The ladder kept going. It led above the ceiling into a black room, where I knew something horrible awaited me. I climbed up, and heard a sound from below me. The hole I had previously climbed through was now patched, and the windows began to become bedrock, making the room dark and eerie. Not as eerie as the room above, however. This new room was made of completely made of black wool. There were 2 ways; forwards, which led to a wall, and right, which emanated light. Of course, I went that way, and the room immediately struck me as odd. It looked so familiar, and after some analyzing, I figured out why. It was my basement. I was in my crawlspace. I was completely speechless as my jaw hung open, my brows narrowed and my eyes grew wide. Who made this? And how? I couldn't think of one person who could emulate my basement so well AND have this kind of knowledge of Minecraft modding. I wandered around, and decided to go upstairs to see if I would see my living room. I walked upstairs and opened the door. I probably would've quit playing if it weren't for one thing. Right as I opened the door, I heard a sound of a door opening downstairs. I was home alone. It didn't sound like the front door either. And when I closed the door, I heard a door closing downstairs. Perfectly on sync with the game. I needed to keep playing. I needed to know what was going on. As I walked around a perfect rendition of my living room, I heard the sound of someone walking across the carpet. I walked into the kitchen, where the floor is made of a marble, and I heard this disgusting slapping sound from downstairs as I walked around. Then I thought... what if I went to my room? I prepared myself, just incase things went way south, and moved my way across the hallway and up the stairs, where I of course heard someone walking. I walked in front my room, and hearing footsteps in front of the door, I clenched my stomach for whatever would happen, and with a shiver, I opened the door. My door swung open. And I looked at what I was playing as. It was this tall, grey, skeletal figure with a hanging jaw that had dry blood all around it. I could actually see its spine and its rotten organs hanging out from its torn abdomen. Its hands were replaced with long, serrated blades. Its eyes were replaced by camera lenses, and it had one tiny, red glowing dot on its forehead. I looked back at my screen and saw me. A Minecraft rendition of me. When I moved, it moved. Not knowing what else to do, I moved the thing downstairs and called the cops. I opened the front door and walked outside. Looking around, I saw 2 other Minecraft renditions of people, a woman and a little child on a tricycle. I heard screaming and crying outside as the Minecraft Mom picked up the child and booked it in the oppisite direction. Not long after that, multiple other characters appeared. Police men. Thank god they arrived. Instead of pulling out their guns, though, they just grabbed it and moved it to a car. One of them ordered a police man to my house, and I heard him downstairs. "Excuse me, anyone living here, I need you to come down here." Of course, I went straight down to him and saw that hideous beast being put in a police car. One of them was holding something. It looked like a remote, but I couldn't tell. "Could you please describe how you found that thing?" Said the police man at my door. He was strangely calm about the situation. "Yeah," I said, and proceeded to tell him the whole story. With a stern look, he said "Could I see your computer?". I led him upstairs to my room and showed him the file. He pulled out a USB drive and plugged it in my computer. He moved the file, as well as the file it came in when I downloaded it onto the USB. Plugging it out, he looked at the ground with a confused expression. He looked back up. "Don't ask." I don't feel like playing Minecraft anymore. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Minecraft Pocket Edition